


Shut Up and Dance

by RikaMiyake



Series: Oikawa Tooru and Hinata Shouyou love escapades [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, BAMF Hinata Shouyou, Brazil, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaMiyake/pseuds/RikaMiyake
Summary: There is something Oikawa hides from Hinata.orBecause of the photoshoot job, Oikawa and Hinata go to Brazil.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oikawa Tooru and Hinata Shouyou love escapades [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727992
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	Shut Up and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this pict: [beautiful](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EWNKDtSUcAMQFUL?format=jpg&name=medium), [delicious](https://twitter.com/Liann1009/status/1252926568478826497/photo/2)  
> [Hinata wear this](https://id.pinterest.com/pin/678002918889133898/)  
> mMH YES OIHINA in brazil, amirite?

The sun is scorching hot in Joatinga beach, a girl with orange hair wears a floppy beach hat and sunglasses, grumbled. It’s already seventeen times she got catcalled by the locals, Hinata knows that Rio de Janeiro is three times more dangerous than Japan, but can she just walk peacefully without getting hit every damn minute? It doesn’t mean sometimes Japanese people don’t do that—especially if it’s late at night it’s as dangerous as here if you turn to the wrong blocks. She thinks it’s a new record to get catcalled so often today.

Suddenly, her phone ringtone blares through the air, Hinata grumbles and answers the phone, “Hi, Hinata. Do you find Oikawa already?” Yachi questioned with a nervous tone. 

“Not yet,” Hinata heaved a sigh and messes her hair, “I’m sorry Yachi-san, do you got asked by Nice Rodrigues?” Hinata asked.

“Yeah, she wants this photoshoot to finish quickly, Heitor Santana already comes. When do you think you will find Oikawa? Maybe I can stall them some more..” Yachi trailed off.

Hinata massages her temple, “Ahh, I’m sorry Yachi you got involved in this mess—“ Hinata words got cut off when someone hugs her from behind.

“Yoohoo, Shou-chan~” Oikawa sang in her ears.

"Yachi, I think I already found the culprit here. I’ll see you soon, alright?” Hinata tries to end the call.

“O-Oh, okay Hinata! Make sure you got here safely.” The lines cut off, and Hinata sends his boyfriend the most deadly glare.

“Geez, Tooru! Where have you been?! Why don’t you answer the phone?!” Hinata yelled as she hit him on his chest repeatedly, while the brunette only smiles in return not trying to dodge.

“Ee, Shou-chan you looking for me? Sorry, Sorry, I just finished a beach volleyball match, Ehe~ it’s fun! You should try it too, Shou-chan!” Oikawa says without an ounce of guilty in his tone.

“Let's go to the photoshoot,” Hinata check the time, “oh my god! We already running late!” Hinata panicked as she grabs Oikawa's arms and starts running to the car.

“Oh that’s right~ today we have a photoshoot with Vogue Brazil,” Oikawa says with a nonchalant lilt. Hinata grunted as she hits Oikawa’s forehead. Sometimes she regrets the decision to agree with Oikawa plea to be his manager. Be a girlfriend is one thing, but to be a manager of international model Oikawa Tooru is a whole different thing!

“Finally!” Yachi cheered, “Let’s go Oikawa-san, we do need you to get a makeover and change out your clothes,” Yachi demanded as she sees both Hinata and Oikawa get out of the car. 

“You go first Tooru, I have to park this car first,” Hinata commanded as she climbs up to the rental car Oikawa rent while they are in Brazil, red Ford CD3 platform.

“Why don’t you give the key to the valet parking service, honey?” Oikawa asked confusion colored his voice as he tilted his head sideways.

“Nope. I want to drive and buy some lunch. Don’t bother Yachi so much, yes? Be good,” Hinata reprimand as she closes the car window and steps on the gas pedal.

Oikawa turns his head to look down at the blonde, “Sorry Yachi, It took longer than I thought.”

“Good luck for tonight, I hope Hinata-chan not that mad to refuse you,” Yachi commented as she goes inside the building.

“Ehh, Yacchan!”

* * *

  
Hinata goes back to the photoshoot forty minutes later, she bought a bunch of snacks for the crews. While she was wandering earlier, she got a bit overboard, she bought many kinds of food that consist of Empada, Pastels, Esfiha, and Pao de Queijo. All of them are Brazilian cuisine. Blame her love for food, she ended up buying all of it and it's so interesting to try new food!

“Hey, Hot stuff!” Hinata almost scowls before the familiar voice clicked in.

“Nice! Hello! Sorry, I was late,” Hinata beamed. Hinata goes for the hug as Nice spread her hands wide to welcome Hinata in. 

“You are forgiven, mm.. did you bring a snack?” Nice questioned as her eyes zeroing into the bag that Hinata brings. Nice Rodriguez is Vogue Brazil’s PR, Hinata's new friends, and also her tutor in the daily basic language of Portuguese. It helps as Hinata got a few cheap deals rather than when she tries to speak English or Japan to the locals.

Nice looped her arm around Hinata’s neck as they walk, “Yeah, I can't help to feel guilty, you know... Is the photoshoot already done?” Hinata asked.

“Yeah, now your boyfriend doing a solo photoshoot,” Nice replied as the 26 years old woman leans close to sniff at her neck. Hinata, who already knows Nice didn’t know how boundaries work sometimes, didn’t do anything.

“You smell nice, what is your perfume, Shou?” Nice asked. Hinata gently pushes her face away that makes Nice cackled, “Fruity, floral scents combined with white musk and jasmine undertones, Chanel chance tendre eau de toilette spray perhaps?” Nice wondered.

“You are unnerving sometimes, Nice-san,” Yachi remarked suddenly as she walks toward them

“Yachii! My cutie,” Nice changes her target to fawning all over the place to Yachi. It makes the poor blonde flustered. Hinata snickered as she received a glare from Yachi. 

The three of them finally goes inside to the studio. Surrounded by the warm glow of studio lighting and the harsh flickers of camera flashes that continue to go off, are one and only Oikawa Tooru who poses in front of the camera with a rapid freestyle pose change. Miraculously, looking a bit harried, Oikawa managed to pull off good poses every time the camera shutter. Hinata who always accompanies her boyfriend due to the demands of her work, still not adjusted the way Oikawa can be 180 degrees different. Because outside camera, Oikawa is clingy, annoying, and can be a bit possessive. But when he is working in front of the camera, he changes his demeanor to serious, masculine, seductive, sensual, and confident. 

Hinata, of course, got hit full brunt of his different personality periodically when they are doing some fun times—

Hinata shakes her head to clear the thoughts that pop out, they had done it yesterday night, do Hinata has to think dirty thoughts again? Her body is still deliciously sore...

“Shou-chan!” Oikawa cooed as he swoops forwards and burying his head into her neck, wrapping her up into a hug with a contented hum mixed with a purr. Hinata feels herself blush, as she giggles. Oikawa can be like this sometimes. 

“Get a room you two!” Nice Jeered as she whistles.

“You are done?” Hinata whispered as she tilts her heads to Oikawa who merely stares at her fondly.

“Mhm.” Oikawa hummed as he bent down to kiss Hinata. Hinata tries not to whine in loss when the kiss ended, but she knows it’s not appropriate. She knows but she still sends him a pout anyway, just because she can, that makes Oikawa can’t resist leans in and kiss her once more.

“Thank you for your good work,” Nice interrupted as she coughs a little.

Hinata embarrassed but says, “Thank you, we apologize for our tardiness before, Yachi, Nice, Heitor.” Hinata bows as Heitor casually waves his hands.

“You did good, Oikawa. Flawless as usual. Do you guys have a plan after this?” Nice asked as she surreptitiously glances at Yachi who smiles a bit.

“I want to go window shopping dates with Shou-chan, we are going to don't we?” Oikawa asks for confirmation.

"Mhm. It’s because this is our last day in Rio,” Hinata reasoned to Yachi and Nice.

“Oo! You have to text me, Shouyou! Keep me updated!” Nice says as she dives in to hug Hinata, “I’m going to miss you.” Nice lamented.

"Sure, will do,” Hinata brightly assured the older women and patted her head, “Go visit us in Japan sometimes.”

“Yeah, go visit us with your boyfriend, Nice,” Yachi encouraged, her expression a bit sad but she still smiles albeit weak. Yachi got elbowed by Nice as she didn’t confess her feeling yet.

“Yeah, we do realize the sexual tension that you badly hid! You can’t cover up every time by being a bisexual disaster and glomping my cute girlfriend you know,” Oikawa urged with a possessive tone in his voice, “and stop breaking other people heart.” Oikawa's eyes harden.

“Wha-What?” Nice stuttered. Hinata tilted her face to stare Oikawa oddly meanwhile Yachi cheek dusted red in embarrassment.

“Nevermind my love affair!” Nice forced a laugh, “go on dates you loverbirds~” Nice sang.

“Okay, then. We are going to take our leave, thank you for having us,” Oikawa and Hinata says at the same time and bows once more time. Nice returned the bow. They both walked to the parking lot and started to go in, not before they both argued who will drive the car. 

“Oh that reminds me,” Oikawa snaps his finger as he turns his head to see Hinata climbs up to the passenger seat, “are Yachi going back to Japan with us?”

Hinata tilted her head as she tries to remember, “Maybe so, but she said that she will part ways with us when we arrive at Japan, Shimizu going to pick her up.” 

“Anyway, we should buy something nice for Yachi. It's fair because you make her got into your mess so much. And not to mention, if you don’t have Yachi as make up artist you sure are going to be walking disaster,” Hinata nagged as Oikawa only gazes her fondly. 

“What are you looking at?” Hinata asked when she feels Oikawa keep staring at her.

“Nothing at all~” Oikawa in a sing-song tone. Hinata eyes Oikawa suspiciously before she allows it to slide, her boyfriend can be a little weird sometimes.

* * *

  
Night comes as the couple finished their window shopping date, they plan to get dinner. Oikawa gets a bit overboard to buy her clothes and for himself, but what’s new... it’s so like him so Hinata can’t complain.

“I already reserved a table, let’s dine in a restaurant, okay?” Oikawa pleaded.

“Dine in sounds good,” Hinata smiles but her forehead scrunched up, “but, since when do you reserve a table in a restaurant? I didn’t know about it.”

Oikawa kisses her forehead, "don't scrunch up your forehead, you will get a wrinkle," Oikawa coos as he pokes her forehead.

"Ouch, okay.." Hinata drawled as she rolls her eyes.

“For your question before, It’s a secret!” Oikawa laughs at Hinata’s bewildered look before he takes her hand in his, “let’s go!” Hinata blinked before shrugged, she can ask his weird behavior later. She is a bit hungry so she didn’t object and let it slide.

After 18 minutes ride, they arrive at a restaurant. It’s a seaside, with a round table and sand as the floor. There is a couple of lantern hanging to light up the place.

“I reserved a table at this restaurant because it’s near a beach and the food is good,” Oikawa explained as he saw the awe at his girlfriend's face. Hinata looks around at the clean sand and festive atmosphere, people milling around buzzing with conversation.

“You got a reservation here? It’s cool!” Hinata yelled as she spreads her arms wide to feels the wind and laughed joyfully.

“Mhm, I’ll do anything for you, Shouyou,” Oikawa whispered as he loops his hands around Hinata’s waist from behind, Hinata can’t suppress a shiver as she smiles.

Later, a plate of Moqueca, Bolinhos de bacalhau, Feijoada Completa, Bobo de camarao, Pudim de laranja served on top of the table. There is a small paper in front of each plate that consists of a description and the dishes name, hence Hinata knows. Hinata whistled low, “You prepared so well huh! I’m impressed!” Hinata beam as she tilted her head to see Oikawa. The brunette smiles softly as he intertwines their hands.

“As I said, anything for you,” Oikawa confessed as he presses their foreheads together to nuzzle and kisses her, chaste and sweet.

“Okay...Okay… you always spoiled me, thank you,” Hinata teases as she pinches Oikawa’s cheek softly and smiled.

That night they both enjoyed Brazilian cuisine under the moonlight and the sound of the waves. Hinata once in a while laughs at Oikawa jokes and Oikawa can’t stop smiling when he hears his girlfriend enthusiastically tell a story.

A bit booze in their bloodstream but still conscious enough, Hinata and Oikawa dance along together on top of the sand at their beat they only know. Both of them laughing along as they are talking softly to each other.

Suddenly, the stereo that played a Brazilian song stop. Some people who enjoying dinner paused their talk to look at the stereo, near the big stereo is a blonde girl with an older brunette.

"Hey, sorry we are interrupting your night. But today let us take over this stereo to celebrate the last day of our friends in Brazil," Nice said in perfect Portuguese. "It's them," Nice pointed.

Whispers start to rise in the air, people try to find both of them who are standing on top of the sand, dumbfounded.

"Yes, the one who looks like a model and the cute ginger." Nice rolls her eyes, "we are going to play one music alright?"

"Everyone can dance away, let's have fun tonight!" Yachi nervously yells that thankfully the crowd responded with a cheer.

"They are crazy!" Oikawa shouted disbelief in his tone.

"You don't plan this?!" Hinata yelled in amazement, Oikawa shakes his head.

Suddenly, the song of Shut Up and Dance by Walk The Moon played in the stereo with full blast. Hinata and Oikawa look at each other and laughs. They take a position to start the dance.

_Oh don't you dare look back_  
_Just keep your eyes on me_  
_I said you're holding back_

"She said, shut up and dance with me" Hinata intoned as she points to Oikawa.  
They both laughed and do the air guitar pose.

_Oh we were bound to get together_  
_Bound to get together_

"She took my arm," Oikawa intoned as Hinata grabs Oikawa's arm to spin herself. 

_Just keep your eyes on me_  
_I said you're holding back_

"This woman is my destiny she said-" Oikawa chorused, "shut up and dance with me" Hinata continued.

_Oh, c'mon girl_

Oikawa gently pulls Hinata closer as he sang, "Deep in her eyes  
I think I see the future," and kiss her quickly that makes Hinata face redden. Hinata smiles as she frees herself to dance at a good distance.

After the small dance ended, the crowd cheered. Both of them realized they got an audience, laughing and do a high five.

Hinata started to walk to the table to drink something, but she got stopped when she hears Oikawa coughed a little and requested her to stop. When she turns, Oikawa gets in one knee and holds Hinata's hand. Hinata confused, but follow along anyway. 

“Hinata Shouyou, will you marry me?” Oikawa asks, Hinata faces red as she is a bit tipsy and the excitement from earlier still lingering, shocked at her boyfriend's action.

“H-huh?! I- I want to!” Hinata yells without thinking, but a couple of minutes later she realizes what Oikawa said, “YOU PROPOSED TO ME OIKAWA TOORU?!” Hinata screeched.

“You say yes before you think about it?” Oikawa whined playfully, his eyes fond and soft and start to rub his thumb on Hinata's hand.

“You are serious..” Hinata's breath hitched, “I..I..” Hinata suddenly burst out crying.

“Eh, what’s wrong, Honey?” Oikawa asked worriedly, he anxiously tries to calm down his girlfriend, a million thought ran rampant in his mind.

“I’m happy you, idiot! ‘m not sad! Please wait a minute so I can calm down a little!” Hinata squeaked as she tries hard to wipe her tears. Oikawa who realized that Hinata cries not because she is sad or refused his proposal, laughed and lifts her to carry her bridal style and kiss her senseless. Oikawa tries to kiss her tears away, that resulted in Hinata to giggle happily. He started to kiss her nose, eyelids, cheek, forehead, eyebrow, chin, and last her lips. He lightly running the very tip of the tongue around the outline of her lips with darting touches before he kisses her again.

“Be my life companion forever, Oikawa Shouyou,” Oikawa asked one more time with soft reverence in his voice as he brushes his hand to Hinata's lips.

"Mm..” Hinata hummed, “Yes. I will marry you.” Tears in the corner of her eyes.

The crowd cheered, Nice and Yachi the loudest as they swing their arm wildly.

Never she thought that she will get proposed by Oikawa Tooru in a beach basking at the moonlight of Brazillian night. For Hinata, Oikawa can go all out sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even plan to makes Shut Up and Dance scene...  
> When I translate it, suddenly my finger typing so fast about that scene--  
> As for Yachi and Nice, Yachi is a lil bit confused about her crush anyway, but you can rest assured, in the end she just has a small crush to Nice and actually love Kiyoko lol.  
> Please listen to the music when that parts comes lol, I am afraid I don't want to violate the AO3 guidelines by posting the full lyrics.


End file.
